


Fake Love

by Skycat3



Category: Witch's Heart (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, idk titles, the title makes it seem angstier than it really is, this became ship on accident, uhhh, whoops?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skycat3/pseuds/Skycat3
Summary: i write thisi sighi check the "this work has multiple chapters"we're in this for the long haul





	Fake Love

**Author's Note:**

> i write this  
> i sigh  
> i check the "this work has multiple chapters"  
> we're in this for the long haul

Burns emblazon themselves on her body, and she shrieks, an ear splitting cry caused by more than just the pain. I watch her as my own body seems to rebel against me, catching a long eradicated sickness that spreads, choking me, killing me. I’ve died this way countless times. Everyday Haters are doomed to repeat the deaths that brought them to so loathe humanity. My breath stops without a sound, but she screams until her world goes dark. I suppose this is all very new to her, after all she’s only been a demon for a few days, only experienced a few deaths. Still, her screams are raw and filled with a fiery rage.

She asked me how I died once. I replied honestly, telling her of the plague that claimed so many. This seems to give her some satisfaction, and during that death she doesn’t scream. She asks me many questions. Every similarity she uncovers between us twists her mouth into a grin. She does not ask the others anything at all. Perhaps she despises them like she despises humanity. Perhaps she envies them. I do not know.

“Charlie!” Lime’s face holds a gleeful grin that tugs at my lips until we are both smiling.

“Yes, Lime?” The symbol of all ideas could be seen in her eyes, a sparkling and shining light bulb. 

“You told me that I couldn’t understand your suffering until I learned what love was, didn’t you?” Lime grins, leaning forward until her cheshire smile filled my eyesight.

“...I did say that.”

Lime giggles. “I want to understand everyone’s suffering, even you, Charlie. So I’ve come up with the perfect way to do it!” Lime waits for me to ask her what her idea is.

“What is your idea, Lime?”

“ _You_ need to love me!” Lime’s voice is full of glee. This is the happiest I have ever heard her. I blink. 

“You do not understand love.” I mean no ill, but Lime frowns. “Love isn’t that simple. Besides, didn’t I tell you the love in my life was fake?”

“That’ll only help me understand _more!_ ” Lime nods energetically at her own statement.

“All right.” 

“Nyahaha yay!” Lime leans the last inch forward and hugs me, burying her face in my chest and wrapping her arms around my waist. My eyes widen in surprise. “Then we’re girlfriends!”

Girlfriends…? The title is foreign, but not entirely unpleasant. I smile at Lime, though she can’t see it, and move my hands, placing one on her waist and the other on her head. I still remember how it felt to have someone’s hand on my head, praising me for a job well done.

“Charlie!” Lime leans her head back and smiles up at me. “Don’t worry, I have a bunch of couples events planned for us!”

“Couples events?” 

“Yeah yeah yeah! From what all the Haters have said, I know pretty well what relationships are supposed to be like.” Or, she certainly thinks she does. Most of Haters don’t have the best of relationships, and being unable to understand love would make her unable to understand the most important parts of what the Hater would tell her. 

“Lead on.” Lime lets go of me, pulling out a piece of paper. My hands drop to my sides, empty. Lime’s eyes flash from side to side as she reads through the sheet of paper, then stuffs it in her pocket. 

“Okay, first off-” Lime swings her hand forward, clasping my own in her grasp. “We hold hands!” Seconds tick by.

“Are we going to do anything while we hold hands?” My tone is teasing, and Lime’s eyebrows furrow. With her free hand, she takes out the sheet again.

“The next event is to eat together,” Lime says. 

“That will be quite difficult while holding hands,” I say. Lime screws her eyes shut, thinking. 

“Okay, change of plans. We’ll just take a walk while holding hands instead!” Lime began to walk forward, tugging at my hand and pulling me along. We spend an hour walking around hell in silence, but it is a comfortable silence. 

“Okay, we’ll meet for lunch tomorrow. How does that sound?” Lime lets go of my hand and turns to face me.

I smile. “That sounds wonderful.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen these demons deserve more love


End file.
